


I'm fucking great!

by Aris2410



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anniversary, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Caretaking, Cliche, Coughing, Fever, Fluff, Gay Billy Hargrove, I love that cliche, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sick Billy, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing, Vomit, another sickfic, just a little bit but i had to, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aris2410/pseuds/Aris2410
Summary: Billy is sick and because it's his and Steve's 2 months anniversary he doesn't want to tell him. But the moment he realizes he decides to take care of him. FLUFF
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	I'm fucking great!

-"What?!"-Billy barked when Steve didn't turn his gaze away from him for an amount of time that he considered to be too long.  
-"We went to the cinema to watch a fucking movie, asshole. You wanted a movie. You've got a movie. What do you want now?"-he continued when Steve hasn't responded. The older boy just kept looking at him with worried eyes.  
-"You just seem off."-Steve finally managed to say. He tried to hold Billy's hand but the younger boy quickly and rather aggressively took his hand away from the armrest between their seats.   
-"It's this fucking movie. It's so cheesy, Harrington. Seriously, stop bitching about everything."-He hissed and turned his head to continue watching the movie. He won't admit to Harrington that this morning he woke up with a really fucking lousy headache which evolved into a sinus ache and by the noon he was sure he was sick. Like really fucking sure. It was their two months anniversary, and he wanted to make Steve happy, so he agreed on going to the cinema with him. The movie sucked, but the thing that made him so angry was the way his throat fucking hurt and AC was making his body shiver. All he really wanted was to go home and sleep whatfuckever he had off.   
-"What's your problem? I mean, we can go home if you want."-Steve whispered. It was so gentle. Billy still felt uneasy when it came to being treated this way. It was hard for him, but he did appreciate it. So yeah, he just got fucking angrier, because why was Steve making him feel confused when he was already feeling sick.   
-"Shut up and watch the movie."-He said a little bit too loud because some people turned their heads to look at them. That's when Steve stood up. He took Billy by the arm and started walking with him towards the exit. When they were already outside, Billy was not trying to argue because he felt guilty., he just stayed silent but so did Steve. He hurt him again because he didn't know how to act when someone was caring for him. It was cold outside. Too cold for his casual clothing. He started shivering, and he felt so tired. Steve was standing and looking at him with this disappointed and worried look in his eyes, his hands on hips.   
-"M'sorry"-Billy mumbled. He was so tired, and he was undoubtedly developing a fever. His head was pounding, and it seemed to be filled with fucking cotton. And with that, Steve's gaze became soft and kind, and he gently held Billy's hand.  
-"Just tell me what's wrong?"-He said and tried to look the younger boy into the eyes, but he turned his head. Billy let a small cough escape his mouth, and he finally looked back at Steve.  
-"I'm sorry I ruined everything again. Fuck!"  
-"You haven't ruined anything."-with those words, he hugged the shorter boy, and suddenly he flinched.  
-"Fuck! You are burning up."-He quickly put his hand on Billy's forehead and the younger boy melted into the coolness of it.  
-"M'sorry"-Billy whispered again.   
-"Let's go to my place."-Steve pulled Billy by his hand, and they started walking towards the car.   
-"Keys"-the older boy simply stated and stretched his hand.  
-"I can drive."-Billy intimated, but before he got into the car, he was interrupted with a sneeze.  
-"That's a no Hargrove. Get your sick ass to the passenger seat."-He took the keys from him. And they were at Steve's in ten minutes.  
-"I am not fucking dying, Steve. Stop acting like a fucking nurse."-Billy said when he was already sitting on the couch with all the blankets, Steve could find in his house with a tea in one hand and after being drugged with all the flu medicine, the older boy could find.   
-"Shut up and move. I want to cuddle your sick ass."-Steve said and tried to sit next to him, but Billy stopped him.   
-"Sit on the armchair."  
-"What?"  
-"I don't want to get you sick."  
-"Oh."-Steve just sighed and walked towards Billy. He sat next to him and started kissing his neck. Billy put his hand on Steve's face to stop him.  
-"Stop you, idiot."-He said. His voice was congested, and he was starting to feel worse every minute.  
-"It's our anniversary."-he whispered to BIlly's ear. He sat next to him and gently guided him to lay on his lap. They were watching a movie and Billy started to doze off. It was nice. Having Steve take care of him.   
After a while, they both fall asleep on a couch. After about an hour, they were woken up by the knocking on the door. Billy shifted and sat up, and he immediately regretted this action. He felt dizzy and nauseous.   
-"Babe, what's wrong?"-Steve started rubbing Billy's back.   
-"M'fine. Someone's at the door."-His voice was raspy, and he started coughing right after he finished the sentence.   
-"Wait for a second, okay?"-Steve kissed Billy's cheek and walked towards the door. When he opened it, he saw Max and Dustin standing there with annoyed faces.   
-"Is he here?"-Max said and let herself in.  
-"What?"-Steve asked, confused.  
-"Billy, Steve. Is Billy here? He was supposed to pick up Max from my place, but he never showed up."-Dustin explained and started walking towards the living room. When they all entered it there was no sign of Billy on the couch anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what u think in the comments! There will never be enough sickfics to call it enough. haha


End file.
